I'm Not In Love
by JesiMegh
Summary: Draco Malfoy has finally found someone to call a friend. When feelings start to develop, they both fight them. Will pride, family, and Voldemort get in the way? Previously under Baiser Mistique. CURRENTLY BEING EDITED. WILL BE CONTINUED SOON
1. Chapter 1: Winners or Losers?

AN-This story has going to be redone and is compatible with the sixth book. I know it has been On Hiatus for awhile, but I am going to finish it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me. I wish I owned Harry Potter, because I would...never mind, you all know what you would do if you owned him. I own Luke Morris and Rudy Bega, that's it for now.

Chapter One

The darkness had spread, as had the great amounts of fog. Yet, as amazing as it was, the wizarding world had continued on. While many fled for their lives and feared much, many lived their lives as if the day would be the last day they would ever see. The Weasley family found no problems living life normally. Bill and Fleur married, and Ginny had become one of the few pleasures left in the wizarding world.

_A NEW STAR IS BORN  
By: Rudy Bega_

_Through the darkness has emerged a splendorous thing. Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley, Head of the Department of Experimental Curses and Enchanted Devices, has become a voice to light the day. Her voice and songs lift the spirits of so many, and now we are pleased to announce a concert to be held in a secure location, on the Hogwarts Grounds, on July 28th. Only those with tickets will be allowed on the campus for the event. Accompanying her shall be the mysterious voice often heard in her songs, whom we have yet to figure out the owner of. Luke Morris, Ginevra's manager, comments only this, "Ginny is a wonderful singer, and her songs are a joy to many. Her upcoming concert will be filled with remarkable songs and vocals, not to mention aurors, spells, and a very secure location. I assure the public that the concert will be totally safe for all." When asked about her unknown partner, Morris responded only this. "He is also a remarkable singer, but his identity will not be revealed until we are sure the public is ready for it." Tickets for the concert go on sale a week from today, and a portion of the money made shall be contributed to funds for the war. _

Ginny Weasley read thought the article in the paper almost sullenly. Yes, she loved singing, and yes, she wanted to provide people with happiness through this dark time, but it seemed pointless. Harry, Hermione and Ron were out fighting and she was providing a distraction for people who didn't want to face the truth.

"When is he coming?" Ginny asked, climbing up on stage, ready to practice for her upcoming event.

"Soon. He should be here any minute. He had to finish up at the Ministry, they felt they needed to confirm his information again." She nodded at Luke Morris, her manager, and prepared to sing. Sighing, she vaguely wondered where Harry was at this moment. They were technically broken up, but he had promised when it was all over, he would come back for her. He just couldn't be with her while Voldemort was still at large, while the world was in danger of losing its light.

_Baby I can't take myself away from you_

_It's absolutely positively what you do_

_So drive me out of my mind_

_Before you leave me_

_One kiss at a time_

_Come on baby_

_Kiss me crazy_

_Tell me that you'll miss me baby_

_You know what I got_

_Give me what I want_

_Kiss me crazy_

_Come on baby_

_Only your two lips can save me_

_You know what I got_

_Give me what I want I want you _

At that moment a smirking blonde walked through the doors, stopping to watch as he saw the girl on the stage. They had been recording together for the summer but he could never get over how beautiful she was in person. He had still pictured her as the scrawny redhead that had defended Potter in Flourish and Blotts before his second year. But she was no longer a little girl. Her long red hair wasn't as bright as her brothers and it had just the right amount of blonde highlights to make it look as if it were on fire. She definitely wasn't scrawny anymore either, she had a perfect amount of curves, and her freckles had all faded, except for the ones on the bridge of her nose. She was breathtaking

He was beginning to get use to thoughts such as her beauty and friendliness, but they still confused him and he had to push back the urge to call her a filthy weasel. He could have reverted back to his old ways quickly, but he wouldn't, he just wasn't comfortable with his thoughts about the female Weasley. They hadn't had much time to get to know each other recently, but he hoped they would later. People were rare to acknowledge him with any respect lately, because of his father and Voldemort, but when he had returned, a few had helped. Harry Potter and Headmistress McGonagall had defended him against the Minister and he had been granted a pardon, on the premise that he would give up any information he knew on the Deatheaters and if he stuck one toe out of line, he would be sent straight to Azkaban, minor or not.

_My heart is so impatient that I'm here alone_

_I need more of you so baby hurry home_

_I can't wait for your touch_

_It moves me, shakes me, gives me such a rush_

_Come on baby_

_Kiss me crazy_

_Tell me that you'll miss me baby_

_You know what I got_

_Give me what I want_

_Kiss me crazy come on baby_

_Only your two lips can save me_

_You know what I got_

_Give me what I want_

_Baby Baby Kiss me crazy_

_Baby Baby Kiss me crazy_

_Baby Baby Kiss me_

_You know you drive me out of my mind_

_So tell me tell me_

_One kiss at a time_

Ginny looked down from the stage to see the one and only Draco Malfoy, her mysterious partner had arrived. She wasn't sure about him yet, Harry and McGonagall seemed to trust him and the Ministry had questioned him under Veritaserum, but trust wasn't an easy thing to give. Truth be told, Ginny hadn't spoken to him much, trying to keep her distance from this guy that confused the hell out of her. But maybe she should have. He was rather dashing, handsome beauty as her mother would say. She shook the thoughts from her head, she loved Harry after all. Gathering the Gryffindor courage, she decided to try and be friends with Malfoy.

_Come on baby_

_Kiss me crazy_

_Tell me that you'll miss me baby_

_You know what I got_

_Give me what I want_

_Kiss me crazy come on baby_

_Only your two lips can save me_

_You know what I got_

_Give me what I want_

_Come on baby_

_Kiss me crazy_

_Tell me that you'll miss me baby_

_You know what I got_

_Give me what I want_

_Kiss me crazy come on baby_

_Only your two lips can save me_

_You know what I got_

_Give me what I want_

_Come on baby_

_Kiss me crazy_

_Come on baby_

_Kiss me crazy_

_Come on baby_

_Kiss me Crazy  
_  
"Good to see you, Malfoy." Ginny grinned as she jumped from the stage and walked up to him. "I hope you're prepared to acknowledge that I am the better singer and you're just, ordinary, plan, and dull."

"You wish, Weasley. Don't want the competition breathing down your neck. Now go sing so I can have my turn." He watched as she smirked at him and bounced back to the stage. He knew her happiness didn't reach her eyes; no one's did these days. Especially his mother's, she was safe enough with wards on the new manor and guards at all hours, but no one could really be safe enough. His father may have died, but there were plenty of Deatheaters ready to get their hands on any blood traitors, especially the old pureblood families that weren't siding with the dark. Draco pushed the thoughts from his head, concentrating on the redhead singing on stage.

'Merlin, she may be hot, but she can definitely be annoying!' Draco Malfoy thought as he walked down the corridor from his private room at Hogwarts. The private room happened to be connected to Ginny's by their own personal common room, and the rooms would be theirs until they graduated since 'they were famous and you never know what people these days would do in the common rooms and dormitories.' Draco knew the real reason though, he had turned against the Slytherins and they were going to be angry, but why Ginny had a separate room, he didn't know.

He looked ahead of him at the redheaded girl, studying her from behind. One minute she was nice to him, and the next she was correcting him on his singing or taunting him about something. Of course, he assumed he did the same thing, but no one could go from being enemies to best friends in day. He had to admit she was smart, funny, talented, and beautiful. What more could any man want in a woman? He shook his head, repeating to himself that they were only friends, or slowly making their way to it. He wondered how she had gotten into his head so fast. Malfoys didn't think those kinds of thoughts about Weasleys. She was different though, something about her just said she was the rebellious one in the family, not the one who would get in trouble, but the one that would do something totally different from all the rest of the siblings one day. Something extreme.

He was still on the stairs when she reached the doors of the Great Hall. She looked up at him, put her hands on her hips and rolled her ice blue eyes. 'She looks cute like that,' Draco thought. 'No, no. She's not your type, and she wouldn't want you if she was.'

"Come on, Dray," she said. Draco stared at her. Usually he hated when people shortened his name, but rolling off of her tongue, it sounded sweet. "You're such a slowpoke!" And she skipped into the hall. He fought back the urge to laugh, not knowing how she could be that hyper at five o' clock in the morning. Draco was as much of a night owl as they come, mornings were not the time for him. She was already on stage preparing to sing as he entered the Great Hall.

'Gods, she is beautiful.' He thought. 'No, wait, not beautiful, just a Weasley. Who has the prettiest smile, and the brightest eyes. Concentrate, Draco, don't think about the sexy... Grr, I need to get out of here.' Yet, Draco spent the remainder of the day rehearsing his songs for the concert and trying not to think about the beautiful red head he was sharing a common room with.

The songs:

Kiss Me Crazy by Kaci


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Who You Think

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that J.K. owns. In other words I own Rudy Bega, Luke Morris, and Sydney Malfoy.

Chapter 2

Draco stood on stage going over the words to the song in his head one last time before he started to practice. Ginny was already laughing at him and he hadn't even started to sing one song yet. He smirked at her as the music started, this song was one of his favorites, one he had written himself, and he was going to show her just how good he was.

_Fumbling his confidence and wondering  
why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more  
than arguments and failed attempts to fly_

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

_Dreaming about Providence and  
whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken_

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

_We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life_

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live _

Draco looked down at Ginny who was smiling up at him. He gave her a short grin. "That was great Draco," she complemented him, then smirked, "you should try putting that much emotion into the rest of your songs." Draco rolled his eyes; did she always have to be that way? Couldn't she just be sweet and tell him it was perfect?

"Ok, Guys and Girls, that's all for today. Take a break, go to Hogsmeade, do something fun. I don't care what." Luke started out the doors of the Great Hall. "Oh, well, don't do anything to jeopardize your careers, and stay with the guards." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes, before walking quickly out of the doors of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Weasley? Have a letters to write to the Dream Team asking them to curse me so you don't have to sing with me?"

"I want to get to Hogsmeade, I need a few things. And actually, I wrote to Ron last night asking for him to get some prank stuff from Fred and George that I could use on you. But I wouldn't want them to do anything to your singing, you have a beautiful voice." Draco stopped short, surprised at the compliment.

"Well, thanks Weasley." He responded awkwardly.

"I have a name you know. It's Ginny." She said, exasperated.

"I don't like that name, it sounds clumsy and childish." Ginny glared at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like you gave the name that presence. Isn't there anything else I can call you?"

"My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, take your pick" Draco thought for a minute, and then smiled.

"Can I give you a nickname?" he asked timidly. She looked at him suspiciously. "As long as I approve of it." Draco nodded an appeared to be in deep though as they walked out of the school and toward Hogsmeade. Aurors followed them, and he could see a couple farther up the walkway. Everyone had to be protected these days. All of a sudden he stopped and turned to face Ginny with a huge smile on his face.

"Cherry!"

"What?" she asked. He really needed psychiatric help that one.

"Cherry is your new nickname, because your hair is a cherry red!" He laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Can I call you that?"

"I guess," Ginny said, "But only if I can give you a nickname!"

"I'm ok with that, as long as it's not Drakie or anything like that." He gagged. "My sister has been stuck on that one for years."

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister." Ginny said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yep, she's six and a rotten little bugger if I do say so myself." He smiled at the thought and Ginny giggled.

"Draco, I've got a question," He looked at the serious look on her face and nodded telling her to go on. "My brother's always say you're an evil bastard. You've insulted Harry, Ron, and Hermione for the past five years and got them in trouble. They say you don't care about anyone but yourself but since I met you, you haven't acted like that. You haven't insulted me once. Your can be arrogant sometimes, but not evil. What made you change? Was it Dumbledore last year?" Draco stared at her for a minute, he brain replaying the events of his sixth year. He continued to walk down the path as he told her his story.

"Last summer I was called on by the Dark Lord to complete a task. They said the task would be one to prepare me to be a Deatheater. I was uncertain, but at that time, I still wanted to be one of them, so I accepted. They wanted to mark me, but Snape convinced them not to, told them it would make Dumbledore suspicious. Then I was told I had to kill Dumbledore, and it seemed impossible. My mother begged me later not to do it, to run, but I couldn't. I bragged away to the Slytherins and convinced myself I could do it, but it was pointless. I was a scared and when it came time, I decided I couldn't kill him. I was prepared to lower my wand and ask for his help, but Snape killed him and all I could do was run as quickly as I could. I just wanted to get away from everything. Snape never found me, neither did any of the other Deatheaters and I came back, to join the light, to do what I knew was right." He sighed and took in a deep breath. "Everyone still believes I am just like my father, but I'm not anymore. My mum, she knows I've changed, I've turned out to be more like her, than father." Then Draco smiled, something he hadn't done often until this summer. "My father is dead now, and I have free reign to do what I want, as long as I avoid the dark and its followers. Realizing I had been wrong for so long, it hurt, and begging Harry Potter to help me hurt even more, but I did. After the Ministry let me go, I apologized to both Potter and your brother, and told them to convey my apologies to Granger. And for everything I've done to you Cherry, I'm sorry." He looked at her hopefully, praying to the gods she would understand. He never wanted to kill someone, ever. "The light side is where I was meant to be, and just seeing my mother smile when she sees me is enough to keep me where I am now."

Ginny smiled. Draco Malfoy had definitely changed and she was glad. He was the kind of person she wanted as a friend.

"Sunshine," Ginny said proudly as she sat down in a booth at the Three Broomsticks a couple hours later. Draco sat down across from her and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, you said I could give you a nickname so that's it. Sunshine." Draco stared at her for a minute before he started laughing.

"Ok, Cherry. If that's what you want to call me." He shook his head at the eccentric red head setting across from him. "So Ginny, tell me, what's it like growing up in the Weasley household."

"Crazy. You can never find anything your looking for, there's no privacy, even for the only girl, it's always loud. If you ever hear silence at the Burrow, we're probably all dead. There's usually someone awake and at home at all times, and there's also the ghoul in the attic that loves to bang on the pipes at all hours of the night. It's annoying sometimes, but you know that everyone loves you and would do anything for you." Draco looked at her sadly.

"I wish I had that when I was growing up. My father, I'm not sure if he ever knew how to love. He just made me to have an heir and Sydney, my little sister, she was an accident. My mother has always loved us, but she couldn't show it with my father around, he thought it was a sign of weakness. So many things have changed in this past summer, since my father was officially dead and gone. Deep down, I think I was always jealous of your family, that's one of the reasons I made fun of them so much." He stared off into space for a moment then looked at her again.

"But now you have the chance to have that kind of family, Draco. You have your loving family and now you're free to show your love. And the person you really are inside." Draco smiled at this comment, he was going to prove to everyone he wasn't like his father. He wasn't evil, he wasn't a deatheater.

"Come on, let's go to Zonko's and see what's new." Ginny said, getting up out of the booth and digging in her purse for her money.

"Okay, let's stop at Honeydukes too, I ran out of sugar quills last night. Oh, and don't worry about the drinks, I got them." He put two sickles on the table and walked outside. He was Draco Achilles Malfoy and today was a new day.

Songs:

Kiss Me Crazy by Kaci

Meant to Live by Switchfoot


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Let Him Take Me

Disclaimer- I own nothing J.K. owns. I do own Rudy Bega, Luke Morris, Sydney Malfoy, Dinkums, and Tara.

Chapter 3

"Cherry! You have an owl!" Ginny heard Draco yell from their Common Room as she stepped out of her shower. She laughed and shook her head, she would never understand where he came up with the name Cherry. Heck, she didn't even know why she called him Sunshine, it just popped into her head and fit him perfectly. It was almost scary. In fact it was very scary.

_Scary because you know he's your Sunshine! You know you Crushin' _

'Oh, Gods!' Ginny groaned, the little voices in her head were back to haunt her once again.

_You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine, You make me Happy, Your eyes are Gray!  
_  
'I thought I got rid of you?'

_Nope we just went on a little vacation! Bora Bora is the BEST!  
_  
Ginny groaned again and quickly threw on her ducky pajamas. Haphazardly tossing her thick auburn hair up in a ponytail, she opened her door to see who her owl was from. Draco was setting on the couch by the fire in only plaid pajama pants.

'Wow.'

_See told ya you liked him. And look at those muscles, no wonder every girl in Hogwarts wants him!  
_  
'Oh, shut up! You know for a fact I still love Harry!'

She saw the black owl setting on her desk in the corner, chirping happily to Ginny's owl, Arrow. Both owls hooted happily when they saw her and landed on opposite shoulders.

"Well, hi there Flame, Arrow. Happy to see me are ya?" They both hooted simultaneously. She took the letter from Flame and he gently nipped her ear and flew out the window. Ginny opened the letter quickly, knowing it would be interesting.

_Ginny, _

_Hey! What's up, girl? There's nothing much going on over here 'cross the Atlantic. I wish you could have come and stayed with me this summer, but with you becoming a star and all I guess you just don't have time for me anymore. Poor me. I feel so neglected. Sniff sniff.  
Anyways, You're rooming with a GUY? A famous, very rich, very hot, very edible one? AHHHHH! How lucky can a girl get? I have to meet him! What did you say his name was anyway? Draco? Weird, cute, but weird. Some hints, ice has many purposes, whip cream tastes good no matter where you eat it from, as does chocolate syrup, and condoms are available in many different flavors. Strawberry is the best...don't ask me how I know that.  
Oh yeah, Guess what? I'M COMING TO HOGWARTS THIS YEAR! Oh yeah! Look out Hogwarts, Tara is on her way. Do you think they'll be scared of a crazy, insane, very sexy American? I hope so! It'll be fun. You and I will wreak terror worse than two Slytherins. Maybe I'll find some new guys to torture? Think so? _

_Love Ya,_

_Tara_

Ginny laughed. Tara could be the craziest person on earth at times. Ginny knew only too well how crazy she was on caffeine and sugar, not to mention any type of alcohol! She was coming to Hogwarts! Yeah, everyone had better be scared. Her and Tara would wreak havoc through the year! Tara would probably be a Slytherin, she was so sneaky and sly! She even brought out the trickster in Ginny! But, Ginny hoped she wasn't a Slytherin, she didn't want her to get caught up in all the darkness.

Suddenly the letter was pulled from her hands. Ginny turned around to see Draco quickly reading it, as he finished, he started laughing his butt off. He fell down on the couch, unable to stop laughing.

"You... think... I'm... edible?" He said between laughs.

"No, Tara said that because I sent her a picture of you with my last letter." She yanked the letter out of his hands getting very angry with him. "You shouldn't even have read the letter, it's my personal business, so butt out." She ran into her room and slammed the door. Draco immediately stopped laughing and went and knocked on her door.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Draco said, wondering if he had ever said those words before in his life. "I just thought you wouldn't mind if I read it. "Ginny opened the door, her face still red with anger and embarrassment.

"Do you promise you'll never do it again?" Ginny asked.

"I promise," Draco said and she smiled up at him. She had a smile that could make anyone's day brighter. "But you do have to admit, being edible is funny." And they both burst out in laughter.

"Cherry, where are you going during our break?" Draco asked as their laughter died down. "I'm staying here, I don't feel like going home, too many people to talk about how famous and grown up I am. It's a little scary. I rather like the peace and quite of Hogwarts.".

"Would you like to spend the week with me and my family? At White Manor? It's peaceful and quiet too."

'OMG, did he just ask me to go home with him?' Ginny asked herself silently.

_Yep! And you know you want to! Say yes!_

'But I'm not sure, I don't know if his family will like me, or if I'll like them. And what would Harry say?'

_Oh shut up and say yes already!_

"Peace and quiet? With you around? Is that even possible? But no matter. Yes, Sunshine. I'd love to spend the week with you."

Saturday morning, Draco and Ginny sat at the train station in Hogsmeade waiting for the train to pick them up. Ginny was very nervous about meeting Draco's family, lbut if they were like Draco she had nothing to worry about. She looked over at him setting on the bench beside her. She never knew how he could set there looking so prim and proper and patient when she knew he was none of those things, he was the exact opposite. Finally he noticed her staring at him.

"What?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she replied trying to suppress her giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked, shaking his head and then looking around. He looked back at her shaking her head, still giggling slightly. "Well, since you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to tickle it out of you."

"Ahh, no, no tickling!"

She squealed and ran from his grasp toward the newly arrived train.

"Cherry, Cherry?" Draco nudged the sleeping redhead beside him. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It's time to get off. You think you can walk or do I need to carry you?" Draco said sarcastically. Ginny hit him lightly before getting up to get her trunk and follow Draco off the train. Immediately a little girl no older than six jumped on top of Draco, causing a domino effect. He laughed as he pulled the little girl off of him and stood up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping Ginny up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, brushing off her robes. Draco grinned at her and picked up the little girl swinging her around.

"Sydney, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is my little annoying sister, Sydney." The little girl, still in his arms, hit him upside the head and giggled.

"Drakie, I am not annoying. You're annoying! Don't you think so Ginny?" Ginny laughed Sydney and nodded her head.

"Yes, Draco is very annoying." She agreed.

"See, Drakie, even your girlfriend agrees with me!"

"My girlfriend? She not my..." But Sydney had already jumped out of his arms and bounded over to her mum. Narcissa Malfoy reached her hand out to Ginny.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm glad Draco is finally inviting some of his friends over." Draco rolled his eyes as his mum turned around and lead the way off the platform.

White Manor was huge. Ginny had only been there a few hours and had gotten lost four times. Draco just laughed at her when a house elf finally helped her find her way. She couldn't help getting lost, the paintings didn't help any, and she swore some of the hallways went around in circles.

Ginny was sitting in her room reading a book when there was a tap on the window. She looked out, and seeing the bird was Errol, let him in. He dropped the letter in front of her and went to rest on the desk.

_Ginny,  
How can you betray us like this? Your own brothers? Going to MALFOY'S house? I know he apologized to us but being his friend? We can't believe it! That could get you killed. He could be playing us all just the way he wants to as we speak. Ginny, his father tried to get you killed! Don't you understand that the Malfoy's are dangerous! We guess you're already at their house at the moment and we swear you better not be doing anything with Malfoy. He better not be in your room. He better not come within one hundred feet of your room or we will kill him ourselves with our bare hands. And we will. But first we'll torture him, cut out his tongue so he can't talk and cut off his fingers slowly, inch by inch, and castrate him. I think you get the picture. Tell Malfoy to watch his back, because we will get him and he will pay for even being close to our baby sister. _

_Sincerely,  
Your Loving Brothers_

_Fred, George, and Ron_

Ginny rolled her eyes, her brothers always thought they could control her, but they couldn't. She always did what she wanted, no matter if they liked it or not. She could date Draco if she wanted, her and Harry were technically broken up anyway. She still loved him though, and planned on waiting for him, no matter if it took years.

Ginny pulled out a clean sheet of parchment, a quill, and some ink and began writing a very angry letter to her brothers, maybe she'd even send it as a howler. 'Hehe,' she laughed at herself as she scribbled quickly over the parchment. 'Maybe I should have been in Slytherin.'

_Yes you should have. Liking a MALFOY is strictly forbidden you know._

'For the last time, I LOVE Harry! I do NOT like Draco Malfoy!'

_Yes you do!_

"NO I DON'T" She screamed out loud.

"Don't what, Cherry? And you know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Draco asked walking into her room.

"Nothing, Sunshine." She answered, choosing to ignore his insanity comment. "You know you could be a gentleman and knock first, I could have been naked in here." She said, still writing her letter.

"I know, that's what I was hoping for." Ginny turned around to look at him, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. "Ginny, close your mouth, It's not proper to gawk at people."

"I-Cannot-believe-you-just-said-that!" She spat, walking over to him and punching him lightly. He could be such a guy sometimes.

"Well, I did. Anyways, dinner is ready. I shall escort you to the dining hall, my lady." She laughed at him and took his offered arm as they made their way down stairs to dinner.

_"Master, she is at White Manor, we can get her now. It will be quick and easy." Said a man with a mouse like voice. His face was covered by a black hood, just like the others, standing in the circle beside him. _

_"No," said a snake like voice. "We shall get her while she is at Hogwarts, just like we planned. Just to show them how easy it is for us to get passed them. Just to scare them a bit more" The unnatural creature laughed a cold, cruel, vicious laugh, then stopped suddenly. His blood red eyes stared at the ceiling for moment. "She is watching us," he smiled. "She knows her fate."_

Ginny suddenly woke up screaming. She hadn't had dreams about Voldemort since her second year, since right after the Chamber of Secrets, why were they coming back now? Suddenly her door burst open and Draco flew in, rushing to her side.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is someone here? Are you hurt?" Draco asked, his eyes frantically searching the room for anything unusual.

"No I'm fine. I just had a dream...about Voldemort." She looked up at him as her eyes filled with tears." He's trying to get me Draco. Don't let him take me, don't let him take me." Draco wrapped her up in his arms, promising he wouldn't let her be taken away. After her tears stopped and she calmed down, she looked up at Draco. "Will you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. I don't want him to take me." Draco nodded and climbed into bed with her.

And somewhere in the distance, malicious laughter could be heard.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Arms of a Dragon

Disclaimer- I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything that's in the books. I own everything that you don't recognize. I don't feel like listing them.

Chapter 4

Ginny rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and started to get up but found she couldn't. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked down to see silvery blonde hair spread across her pillow and last night came flooding back to her. She shuddered and cuddled up to his chest, glad Draco had been there to protect her, to hold her, to wipe away her tears. No one else knew how sweet and caring he was. They all assumed he was exactly like his father, but he wasn't.

She looked down at him again. He looked so peaceful, like a sleeping angel, not the dragon she knew he was. She sighed, she had to admit he was one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen, besides Harry of course. And she was starting to have feelings for him, she wanted to be more than friends with Draco Malfoy. Her feelings had come on so sudden that she had almost ignored them, and that would have probably been the best thing to do. What about Harry? She loved him and he expected her to be waiting when the war was over. She looked back at Draco and shook her head. It didn't matter, Draco may have been her friend, but he would never date her. And she could never love anyone more than Harry, but the lack of his presence was making her cling to the next best thing.

_Meanwhile at the Burrow..._

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY," shouted a voice that could only have come from one person. The twins rushed down stairs to find Ron quivering in front of a howler. "FREDRICK RENAE WEASLEY! GEORGE RENAE WEASLEY! IF YOU DO NOT BUTT OUT OF MY BUSINESS I WILL PERSONALLY SHOVE MY SIX AND A HALF INCH HILLS UP YOUR ASSES SO FAR YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SEE STRAIGHT FOR A MONTH! I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF MY FRIENDSHIP WITH DRACO MALFOY! HE MAY BE A MALFOY BUT HE IS BETTER THAN YOU STUCK UP PRATS WHO THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN EVERY OTHER WIZARD IN ENGLAND! YOUR NOT AND NOT EVERYONE LISTENS TO EVERY WORD YOU SAY! NO ONE BOWS DOWN BEFORE YOU AND KISSES THE HEMS OF YOUR ROBES! I NEVER HAVE, NOT FOR THE PAST SIXTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE, WHY SHOULD I START NOW? I SHOULDN'T, I DON'T HAVE TO, AND I WON'T! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BOSS AROUND! OH, AND DRACO HAS SOMETHING TO ADD." Suddenly the voice changed.  
"HELLO WEASLEY'S." Said a familiar snotty voice. "GUESS WHAT? I'M IN GINNY'S ROOM! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME NOW? CURSE ME? I'M SO SCARED!"

The Howler finally fell on the table and burnt into ashes. The three brothers looked at each other with identical looks of horror on their faces. They knew how mad Ginny could get, and none of them wanted to be there when it happened. They weren't about to make her mad again, but she didn't say anything about messing with Draco's life. They were going to kill him for getting close to their sister. They all smiled suddenly at each other.

"Let's get Malfoy!" They yelled together and they ran up to the twin's room to plan their attack on the ferret.

Draco stirred slightly and awakened to find himself staring into ice blue orbs. He was confused for a moment, and then he remembered last night, holding Ginny while she cried, rubbing her back and whispering to her until she fell asleep. He smiled at the thought, but didn't know why he was so happy about it.

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead." the redhead on top of him said. "About time you woke up, I've been laying here, not being able to get up, for like, three minutes." Draco laughed.

"Three minutes of thinking, 'Gods, I'm laying on top of Draco Malfoy, will you ever forgive me?' or "Gods, I just found the easiest way to get Draco Malfoy in bed with me?" Draco asked

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of 'What's the best way to make Draco..." She stopped suddenly and looked around frightened. Draco tightened his grip on her waist.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, worried about her safety in a house with a former dark family.

"Somebody's searching for me, trying to do a spell to see me...no, wait. They're doing a spell to see you." She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

"Ginny, how do you know," but he was cut off by her telling him to be quiet. A few minutes later she laughed and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"My brother's are trying to find you, probably want to curse you somehow." she then started to whisper in his ear. "They're watching us now, lets do something to...entertain them."

"Have you got him? Can you see him?" Ron asked leaning over George's shoulder to look into the cauldron, and he finally figured out why Fred and George were so quiet. Draco Malfoy was lying in bed, with their sister. Ron saw her whisper something and giggle, wriggling around on top of him for a moment. He gritted his teeth. Malfoy was going to pay.

Ginny reached down underneath the covers to wriggle out of her pajamas, leaving her in only a lacy bra and panties.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, laughing at the red head.

"Be careful what you say, they can hear us. And I'm making it look like we've done something we haven't. There going to be petrified." She whispered in his ear. "Now, play along with me. I wanna play with their minds a bit before I yell at them again." Draco nodded and flipped them over playfully, then straddled her hips.

"Hey," she said out loud. "Why do you always have to be on top?" he smirked at her.

"Because I'm the dominating male and I'm a Malfoy, everything has to be my way or no way at all."

"Well, I'm about to change that." She stated and flipped them over so she was straddling his stomach. Ginny pulled a few strings on the side of her nightstand and immediately a bowl of chocolate appeared.

"Now just what are you planning to do with that?" Draco asked and she smirked at him before taking some out of the bowl and pouring it all over his stomach and chest. He smiled innocently up at her. "Now I'm all messy and it's your fault. Are you going to clean me up?"

Ginny smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Of course." she stated and started licking the delicious chocolate of him.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING?" Ron yelled out. "Fred do something, make them stop." Fred nodded quickly and flicked his wand.

The whole bowl of chocolate that had been sitting beside Ginny suddenly lifted itself up and poured over Ginny's head. She stopped licking all the chocolate off of Draco and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Turn it off, George. I don't wanna see anymore." Said Fred. They canceled the spell and sat there horrified at the thought of what their innocent little sister had done with Draco Malfoy.

Or more like what they thought she had done.

Draco had to laugh at the site of Ginny covered in chocolate. She was laughing her butt off while chocolate ran off her hair and onto her face. It poured down her back onto Draco's legs and the bed. She was quite a funny site to see in the early hours of the morning. She finally got her laughter under control.

"I'm going to kill my brother's! They did a spell to pour this on me!" Ginny yelled in an angry voice that couldn't be taken too seriously because she was still giggling.

"Are they still watching us?" Draco asked and Ginny shook her head, going into a round of giggles again. Draco just watched her until she calmed down, and when she did, he smiled his lopsided grin at her. "Just think, now you're a chocolate covered Cherry."

"Mmmm, that sounds good enough to eat," said Ginny as she licked her lips. She looked down at Draco who was staring at her, with a very serious look on his face.

"It looks good enough to eat too," he said calmly. He looked into her eyes as he leaned up to kiss her lips softly.

Ron couldn't believe his sister! She was supposed to be the young innocent one, what had happened? He hadn't even lost his virginity yet, and he was a year older than her and a guy! What had she been thinking? What had happened to sweet little Ginny? The little girl that use to come to him and ask for his help with anything and everything?

He shook his head as he walked down the stairs to the living room and plopped down on the old comfy couch. He knew what the only solution was, he'd have to tell Charlie. He shook his head again as he walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. He didn't want to do this but he had to.

"Charlie Weasley, Dragon Keepers Unit, Romania." He shouted and Charlie's head popped into view in the fireplace.

"Hey Ron!" He yelled cheerfully. "How's it...What's wrong?" He asked after seeing the expression on his younger brother's face.

"It's Ginny." Ron explained and proceeded to tell Charlie the whole story. And across the country, a red head was lying in bed, being kissed by a Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5: Charlie, I Swear

Disclaimer- I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. I own Sydney Malfoy, Rudy Bega, Luke Morris, Tara and Dinkums.

Chapter Five

_Striking red eyes pierced into Wormtail's skull, he should have known better than to give a suggestion to the Dark Lord, he was always right, no matter what. And Wormtail had paid for it, being put under several very painful Cruciatus Curses by the Dark Lord himself. _

"_I-I-I'm sor-sor-sorry, My Lord. I ju-just thought.."_

"_Exactly, you thought. Leave the thinking up to me, Wormtail, it can get very dangerous sometimes. Never assume anything, it could mean your death, or worse." The Dark Lord smiled an evil smile and pointed his wand at the man once known as Peter Pettigrew. "Crucio!" And the small man screamed in agony as he was tortured once again. Maybe he should have let Sirius and Remus kill him years ago in the Shrieking Shack._

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

'I don't know, at the moment I don't care.' she said to the voice in her mind as she continued to kiss the blonde who had somehow found his way on top of her. Then it clicked, the voice wasn't coming from her head, it was coming from her fireplace. They both broke the kiss at the same time, as if they had both just realized it, and looked behind them at the green flames, and the head of Charlie Weasley.

"Ginevra, I expect you cleaned up, dressed and at the Burrow in thirty minutes. We need to have a little talk, oh and Mr. Malfoy, you will come as well." And he disappeared. Draco rolled off of her and they just lay there for a minute.

"Ginny, what just happened..."

"Let's talk about it later," she cut him off. "Charlie will come looking for us if we're not there I exactly thirty minutes." And she walked toward her bathroom to take a shower. What had gotten into her? She was making out with Draco Malfoy?

'I have a great man with a good heart who only wants to make the world safe so he can love me. But then there's Draco, who may not even like me, and still has a lot to learn about being a good person. There shouldn't even be a conflict, I should know exactly what I want, but somehow, my brain and my heart are more confused than ever.' Ginny let out a breath and stepped into the shower. As the water washed over her body, she wished it could wash her away. Nothing was simple anymore.

Charlie Weasley paced in front of the Burrow's fireplace waiting for Ginny and Malfoy to make their way out of it. He couldn't believe his little baby sister was, was... he couldn't bear to think it. Where was a unicorn when he needed it? Did they have any virginity testing spells? What had she been thinking?

No, his little Ginny couldn't be doing things like this, she just couldn't be! What he saw had just been him in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't proof they had done anything more. He'd find out the truth, Ginny would never lie to him, and he'd take her word for anything. Just then two figures rolled out of the fireplace.

"Charlie, I swear..." His sister started, but he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it." He shook his head and sat down on the couch. "Mr. Malfoy, would you please wait in the kitchen, I need to have a discussion with my sister."

"Now, Ginny, you need to listen to me. No talking, arguing or protesting until I'm done. Okay? Okay. Gin, your too young to...to...to have sexual relations with someone. There are so many things that could happen, STDs, pregnancy...and well I just don't think it's a good idea, in fact I know it's not a good idea. You could ruin your life in fifteen minutes. And with a Malfoy, Gin? God, that's even worse! Mom and Dad would kill you! You know they still don't like them even after Lucius Malfoy died! Even after he switched sides! What were you ever thinking?" Charlie turned to look at his little sister and realized she was laughing at him and after a moment she was rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"You really think we... were doing something? Oh Charlie, it...was just an act to get back at Ron, Fred, George for spying on us. I swear I'm still a virgin... and have never done more than kiss a guy." Ginny managed to sputter trough her hysterics and Charlie just stared at her, amazed.

"Ok, if you think it's that funny that I thought you were doing something, then you're obviously telling the truth. You never were that great of an actress, not even when you were little trying to blame Ron for something." He responded.

"Well, thanks Charlie, that really makes me feel good about myself. You're a great older brother just because of that great compliment." She laughed. "No, really Charlie, you are a great older brother just because you worry about me that much."

"Good, but I have an idea...and it will be carried out as soon as I have a little discussion with Malfoy." Charlie grinned and sent Ginny in the kitchen, as he yelled for Malfoy to join him. Just because Ginny wouldn't do anything didn't mean Malfoy wouldn't try, and Charlie had full brotherly rights to threaten him within an inch of his life if he tried anything.

There plan was perfect, nothing could go wrong. They had told the whole family, besides George, Fred, and Ron of course, what had happened. Then the greatest prank of all time in the Burrow started...

"Ron, just shut up, we'll figure something out eventually. And Charlie was talking to her, you know she always listens to him and Bill" Fred said, coming down the stairs in the burrow. "Malfoy won't get away with this. Our sister is too good for the likes of him and there are seven of us to show him that." It was just as they reached the ground floor that they heard hysterical crying from the family room.

"Mum... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...We just... I just... I don't know." And Ginny burst into tears once more and buried her head into Draco's shoulder.

"Gin, baby sis, what's wrong? Did Malfoy hurt you, we'll kill him." George said, looking at the frowning blonde.

"I didn't hurt her, Weasley." he said with unusual softness in his voice, "I got her pregnant." And at that moment, Ron and the twins passed out.

Ron woke up as a cold bucket of water was poured on his face. The first thing he saw was Malfoy, looking at him closely.

"He's still alive," the blonde declared to the room of onlookers.

"Yeah, but you aren't for long." And Ron immediately jumped on Draco and started beating the crap out of him.

"Ron, stop it!" His mother yelled as his father and Charlie pulled him off of Draco before he could do any damage. "You wouldn't want your sister to have to raise this child on her own would you? You wouldn't want your niece or nephew not to have a father, would you?"

"Mum, how can you be so calm about this? Ginny is sixteen! SIXTEEN! A sixth year in Hogwarts. And she's pregnant, she's going to have a baby!" He screamed with venom in his voice. He turned to Ginny, "And what about Harry? He loves you, damn it, and you go and ruin it!"

"And with a Malfoy! A slimy, no good, Malfoy." The twins both yelled from their frozen positions on the couch.

"Be quiet, all of you. She is going to have a baby and get married. We will all support her and love her as a family should."

"Wait, Ginny is marrying a..a...a Malfoy? But she's supposed to marry Harry. What is the world coming to?" And he promptly passed out again. On the couch, the twins were staring, wide-eyed, at Ginny, who was wrapped in her lover's arms once more.

"Gin, you...agreed to marry...Malfoy?" Fred asked, then promptly fainted with his twin when she nodded.

A few minutes later, the three awoke to another splash of water in the face and Ginny looking right at them.

"I've got one word for you three," She said with an evil grin on her face, "Gotcha!" And she turned to Charlie, "What do you think of my acting now, Brother?"


	6. Chapter 6: Parents

AN-Here's the next chapter! YAY! Thanks to my reviewers. Some of you have been saying the characters are a bit OOC, but it is my own twist on what's happening. I think Ron would pass out from all that stuff thrown at him, the twins might not, but I thought it was funny. Ginny has a bit of uncontrolled magic in this part and you'll find out why later.

Anyways, on with the show and the next chapter. What will our two favorite character's be up to now? This chapter is now HBP friendly.

Disclaimer- I own anything that is not J.K. Rowling's. If you want to know what they are look it up in an earlier chapter.

Chapter 6

Ginny laid on her bed at White Manor thinking about the horror she had been through that day. After playing the trick on Fred, Ron, and George, which she happened to enjoy very much, Ginny and Draco had decided to stay at the Burrow for dinner. It was an enjoyable occasion, other than Ron shooting glares at both of them across the table. Then everything began to go downhill. Ginny's mom yelled for her after they ate.

"Ginny, dear, your father and I want to talk to you for a minute." She nodded and followed them into her father's office. It was a cramped space, filled with books, muggle artifacts, and many other items, with barely enough room for a desk and two chairs.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Honey, we need to talk to you about that Malfoy boy. Now, it's okay if your friends with him, if you sing with him, but your father and I will not permit anymore than that. No relationship, no boyfriend and girlfriend, no best friends. He is a Malfoy, and though we agree he should be given a chance to prove he's not like his father, we always feel he could be deceiving and tricking you and everyone else. This could have been the original plan. He could hurt you at any minute, especially when you are in his home, that's why we warned you to be extra careful. We are just worried about you and your safety." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Mom, how can you say that? You one of the nicest people there is, and you're not even willing to give him a real chance! He's not his father, he's sweet and caring and wonderful! Thank you very much for caring about me, but I will have whatever kind of relationship I want with him! And his name is Draco, not Malfoy." Ginny screamed and stormed out of the room as books began to fly and the house started to shake. It didn't matter that she was in love with Harry. It didn't matter that, though she was attracted to Draco, she would never date him. Ginny believed her parents had no authority to tell her what kind of person Draco was when they didn't ever know him.

"Woah, Cherry, Calm down. Your magic is gonna tear the house down if you're not careful. And I really don't want to be buried alive at the moment." Draco said calmly, as she stomped into the family room. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing, my parents are just being stupid. Let's go back to your Manor, I don't know if I can stand any more of this shit from my family." They traveled back to the Manor, and Ginny went to blow off steam. And here she still was, fighting the urge to break something. Her parents were being so...so..prejudice. She had never known them to be like that. They were always accepting of everyone, never leaving anyone out or turning them away. But here they were telling her not to become good friends with Draco, just because they didn't like his father. It reminded Ginny too much of Romeo and Juliet, but she wasn't about to die because of it. She would be friends with whomever she pleased, and she would have a relationship and marry who ever she pleased. Her parents had no say in any of it. It was her life and not their's.

She shook her head, how dare they tell her that. Draco was one of the greatest people she had ever met. Ginny had feelings for Draco, whether they were feelings for a friend or a boyfriend, she didn't know. That was another problem she had. Their kiss this morning had been wonderful and she had started to wonder if her feelings for him were more than what she thought they were. Did she want to be with him? Did she want to be his girlfriend? But what about Harry? What would happen when he came back? Her thoughts were jumbled and confusing, she loved Harry, but her feelings for Draco were becoming stronger and stronger. She didn't know what she wanted, her love for Harry was obvious and everyone wanted her to be with Harry. But what she wanted, she didn't know.

She didn't get to contemplate these thoughts too long, for right then, the grey-eyed fellow she had been thinking about walked through the door, not knocking once again.

"Cherry, a knut for your thoughts or do they cost more than that?" he asked as he plopped down on the bed beside her. She gave him a half forced smile.

"It's nothing," she replied slowly, continuing to stare at the intricate designs on the ceiling. "I'm just thinking."

"Was it something about what your parents needed to talk to you about this afternoon? Or was it about me, the all powerful, sexy, irresistible, Slytherin God?" She glanced at him and shook her head.

"Your so conceited sometimes, you know."

"No, not conceited, just convinced." He gave her his trademark smirk as she started laughing.

"And who convinced you? We may need to find them and have them locked up in St. Mungo's. Either you've cast a spell on them or they must seriously need some help."

"Hey!" He replied then started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Drakie! Gin-Gin! Are you in here?" Sydney asked walking through the door. "Eww, you're acting like Mummy and Remus. Does this mean your gonna get married?" Draco laughed at his little sister, moving from the bed where he was tickling Ginny.  
"No, sis. But Mummy and Remus act like this? I must have a talk with them about what they do in front of you."

"Remus?" asked Ginny. "As in Remus Lupin? Narcissa is marrying him?"

"Yeah, they've been dating since a few months after Lucius was put in Azkaban. They dated during Hogwarts, but my Grandfather made mum marry father. Remus is off on, um, business." Draco responded, obviously indicating it had been a full moon.

"Oh. Well, that's interesting. Harry and Ron are going to have a fit when they find out. Remus has been like a father to Harry for the past year, I'm surprised Remus has kept this such a secret from everyone. He's at the Burrow a lot."

"Yeah, they thought it best to lay low for a little while. They've been telling people little by little. I imagine Potter will hear soon and the whole world will know. Your brother has a pretty big mouth." He told her, sitting on a chair next to her bed and allowing Sydney to climb up in his lap.

"Yeah, he does sometimes, but he can keep it shut when it's needed. He's never told anyone about everything that happened to me in my first year..."She drifted off, not really having meant to say that.

"What happened?" He asked, partly concerned, partly intrigued.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Later that night, after everyone was in bed, Draco led her to the library and they set down on a sofa in the back corner, by a huge window. 

"Now were going to talk, undisturbed, and your going to explain some things to me. Like how you knew someone was watching me this morning and what happened to you in your first year and why you have dreams about Voldemort." He stated.

Ginny sighed and began her tale. "It all links together, Dray. In my first year, your father slipped a diary into my cauldron. You remember, the day in Flourish and Blotts? The diary wasn't a regular diary, it belonged to Tom Riddle, and his sixteen year old self was sealed inside it. What a lot of people don't know is that Tom Riddle is the real name of Voldemort." Draco's eyes got wide at this point and he grabbed her hand, urging her to continue.

"The diary was a Horcrux, and a piece of Tom's soul was sealed inside of it. I wrote in the diary and Tom wrote back, I felt he was the only one who could understand me back then. I started waking up with blood and chicken feathers all over me, not knowing where I had been the night before, not knowing that Tom was possessing me. I tried to tell Ron about it, but Percy stopped me and I never got up the courage again. Later that night, I threw the diary in the girl's toilet, not knowing how to get rid of it. I saw Harry with the diary a week or so later and I had to get it back, I was afraid of what Tom might tell Harry. I was reckless when I was digging through Harry's trunk to find it, and I left a horrid mess in the dormitory. But I didn't care, I had it back." Ginny took a deep breath.

"I started writing again, but it was different this time. I started feeling weaker and weaker every time I would talk to Tom. I didn't know he was slowly draining my life force from me into him. He forced me to write my death message on the wall then took me down into the Chamber of Secrets. I was almost dead when Harry came and fought the Basilisk, plunged it's fang through the diary, destroyed Tom, and saved me. He almost died, the Basilisk had bitten him, but Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix saved him with his tears. Ever since then I've had powers I can't explain. Dumbledore said they came from my life force going into Tom. He said Tom gave some of his power's to me, the same as he did to Harry when he was born. I discover new powers all the time. I can talk in Parseltongue, I can tell when someone is trying to locate me or someone I am touching, I can do some wandless magic, and I have seeing powers. Sometimes my magic gets a little out of hand, that's why no one likes to be around me when I'm mad."

"Wow," Draco responded as he looked out the window. "I never expected to hear something like that. I never thought something like that could happen to you." He looked back at her.

"I know, neither did anyone else." She had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"I'm so sorry, Cherry." He said and wrapped her up in his strong arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I promise as long as I'm around, I will protect you with all that I am."

A few minutes later there was a pop in the room.

"Dinkums in sorry to disturbed you Master Draco, but Master Remus has arrived and wishes to see you."

"Thank you, Dinkums. Could you please tell him that I am in the Main Library?"

"Yes, Master Draco, as you wish." And another pop signaled his departure. Moments later, Remus Lupin walked into the library looking a bit more worse for the wear than he had been when he left.

"Hello Draco, I hope your happy to be home. And who do we have here?" He asked, inquiring about the girl on Draco's shoulder as he sat down in a chair close to them. Ginny lifted her head up so Remus could see her. "Why Ginny! I didn't expect to see you here, nor wrapped up in the arms of my future step son. Oh well, at least Draco has finally got himself a girlfriend worthy of him."

"She's not my..." Draco tried to say, but Remus cut him off.  
"Anyway," the man continued as Draco gave Ginny and exasperated look. She just laughed at him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm back, and that me and your mum are going out tomorrow. Sydney will be at a friend's house. I expect the two of you to behave, and it's late, so get to bed, and not together." He warned and left the room.

The teenagers laughed and started up to their rooms, saying their goodnights.

AN- I know what you all are thinking..'no goodnight kiss?' Don't worry, more D/G interaction will come sometime.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams and Arguments

AN- HELLO! Welcome back to me and my story! Here's the next chapter, sorry about the delay, writer's block. Maybe some action between our characters, but I'm not sure. (ducks from flying objects) Sorry, it's that Slytherin side kicking in. This chapter is now HBP friendly.

Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling. I do not live in England, I do not have three kids, I do not have a heap of money stored in a bank somewhere. I do own Rudy Bega, Luke Morris, Sydney Malfoy, Dinkums, Tara, and some more characters that don't have names yet.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!

Chapter Seven

The next morning found Draco and Ginny in the outdoor pool of White Manor. Draco casually relaxing in the pool and Ginny in a beach chair writing in a notebook.

"What are writing, Cherry? A story, a song? Wait, I've got it! A love poem about me?" Draco asked, grinning mischeviously up at her.

"Oh yes, you know it. You're just so irresistible, I can't stand it any longer, come take me Draco!" Ginny responded dramatically, yet sarcastically, throwing her arms out and falling back in the chair.

"Well, when you put it that way..." He laughed and Ginny just shook her head at him as she began to write in her notebook once more. A little while later she looked up at him, floating in the pool on a air-filled mat.

"Draco, what's the thing you want most in your future? I mean, is there one dream you would give up everything for?" Draco sighed, not sure if he should tell her his greatest desire. "It's okay Draco, you don't have to tell me. I know sometimes people like to keep their dreams to themselves." Ginny went once again went back to writing.

"To have a wife and children. To be the father and husband my father never was." He said as she looked up into his eyes. "That's really all I've wanted since I realized I didn't have to be like him. No one will ever take that away from me, once I find that one person, my soul mate, I will stay with her forever, no matter what." He gazed off for a second then looked back at her. "What about you?"

She paused a moment, stunned to silence by his answer, "To be my own person, to not be categorized as the only female Weasley all my life. To just be me and be known as me. Not by my singing either, I want to make a difference, to do something special."

"Really? Hmm...Well, you are friends with a Malfoy. That should do it." She leaned by the pool to splash water at him. He just grinned at her and proceeded to pull her into the pool and start a water war.

* * *

A few days later saw Draco sitting in his mother's study, wondering why the hell she needed to talk to him and what the hell could be so important that they were in the most guarded, closed off room in the house. His mother looked at him from her place on the couch, as if wondering how to say what she wanted to.

"Draco, I have a feeling that this Weasley girl is more than just a friend to you and I do not want that happening. In fact, I will do all that is in my power to stop it. You are set to inherit a vast sum of money and such when you graduate and I don't want you to be used or misled. I want you to find true love, Draco. So, that is why I don't want you getting too close to this girl. Her family is very poor and I don't want to find out later that she is just after you for money and financial status, and such. She is a very sweet girl, I do believe that, I just don't know if she can be trusted around our family." Draco stared at his mother, she was sounding like Lucius. Yes, she had his best interest at heart, but she didn't understand.

"Mother, there is nothing but friendship between Ginny and I at the moment, and if there ever was something more between us she would never take advantage of me like that. She has her own money now that she is a singer and her brother's own one of the most successful joke shops in the wizarding world. Furthermore what happens between Ginny and I is of my concern, not yours, not anyone else's. You over all should understand that I will choose my own girlfriends and eventually wife and no one else will have any say in it. Now, if that is all, I must finish packing, for I have a train to catch in a few hours." And with that, Draco stood, turned on is heel, and left the room.

Walking down the hall he was fuming like mad. Was Ginny's and his friendship that big of a controversy? He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, life was too complicated. Couldn't he walk his own path? Why did everyone have to interfere in his life? He wanted to be Draco, no Malfoy, no Black, no Slytherin, no anything.

* * *

Ginny was in her room, packing, and contemplating. What kind of feelings did she have for Draco exactly? Was it just lust? Just the thought of having a relationship? Or was it something more? She didn't really know, she had a strange attraction to him, it was like nothing she had ever felt before, but what did that mean? With Harry it was love, but it was something totally different with Draco. Which was right, which was better? Could her love for Harry just be infatuation, or was the feeling with Draco just that? Ginny thought about what her parents had said not too long ago. Would she really let them choose her life for her? The voices once again made their entrance.

_It's your life, they can't decide it for you_

'But they can disown me, throw me out of the Burrow, and the Gods only know what else!'

_But it's your decision in the end. If you go down the wrong path you will regret in years to come_

'I know. But what if what I think is the right path turns out to be the wrong path?"

_Love is never the wrong path, Virginia. You should know that now._

'But what if what I think is love isn't? Or it is, but I doubt it?'

_Your decisions are yours, what you choose will lead to an ending, good or bad._

She sighed and flopped down on her bed. She grabbed her notebook and began to write.Only a few lines were written when she heard a door slam down the hall. She walked to Draco's room and timidly knocked on the door.

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked opening te door slowly to see him haphazardly throwing things into his trunk, surely breaking a few things in the process. "Sunshine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about. "he replied, slamming the doors of his wardrobe open and tossing his clothes into his trunk.

"You know, you really should fold those, Malfoy's don't wear things with wrinkles remember?"

'I don't bloody care, there my clothes and I'll do what I bloody want with them." He snappped.

"Merlin, what crawled up your ass and died." He looked her straight in the eyes as she said this.

"Do you really want to know?" he yelled. "YOU! Ever since I started being friends with you my life has been a living hell! My father's voice rings in my head every moment, telling me that it's disgraceful to be friends with such filth! My house members already shun me for not wanting to be a deatheater, and it'll be even worse now, being friends with a goody two-shoes Gryffindor. And today my mother decides that she's going to control my life and tell me what I can and cannot do. She doesn't realize she's denying... Never mind, just go away. I don't want to see you."Ginny stared at him for a moment, tears rolling down her cheeks, as if she couldn't believe what the person if front of her had just said. A few seconds later, she fled the room.

Draco just watched her go with guilt in his eyes, but he couldn't help but think. 'Mother's denying me the only thing I've ever really wanted.'

Narcissa Malfoy looked at the smokey screen where she could see every room in her household. She laughed watching her son reject the poor little Weasley girl, happy that he was following her advise. She saw the girl run out of his room crying. But she didn't see the remorse and guilt in his eyes. She didn't see the longing. And as she waved the smoke away, she didn't see him running to catch Ginny before she fell again.


	8. Chapter 8: Anger and Rememberence

AN-Hi. Nice to see you again. It's been awhile. I'm sure some of you are about to kill me or were whatever. Sorry, I just couldn't figure a few things about this chapter out and then everything got so hectic. So yeah, here's the next chapter and there will be several following it soon. This chapter is now HBP friendly.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or objects related to the book. I own Rudy Bega, Luke Morris, Sydney Malfoy, Tara McKenzie, and Dinkums.

Chapter 8

"Ginny, Gin, please wait," Draco yelled as he ran into her rooms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I was just so angry at my mum. Please forgive me." She turned to him, her eyes puffy and face red from her sobbing.

"Forgive you? You said what you really thought, _Malfoy_. I don't want to hear your apologies, or your speeches saying your not an evil deatheater. Go back to being the asshole of a Slytherin I knew last year. I can't believe I ever thought you were different. I can't believe I trusted you." Draco's eyes grew cold as he looked at her.

"Fine, _Weasley_. Be packed and ready to leave in fifteen minutes." Once he was out of the room, Ginny broke down in sobs again.

They rode in separate compartments of the train, they took different carriages back to Hogwarts. And all through the long ride, Ginny couldn't figure out why she still had feelings for the evil prat. All those things he said, he might as well have never been friends with her if she was such a problem in his life. She never wanted to be close to him again. Ever. She wanted Harry back with her, and she wanted her life to be normal again.

* * *

Practice started up as usual, but the staff noticed the change. They noticed the singers' sudden hatred toward each other, especially when Luke told them they had to do a duet together.

"A duet, as in sing with him? That song wasn't written to be a duet! It's my song and I will not sing it with that . . . that ferret" Ginny yelled.

"Not as if I want to do it with a stupid, Muggle loving Weasley anyway. Who would lower themselves to that? Definitely not a Malfoy." He smirked. Ginny glared at him.

"I aught to smack you for that comment, Ferret."

"Go ahead and try, Weasel."

"CHILDREN! I will not take anymore of this arguing between the two of you. Either you learn to be civil or I would lock you in a room that you cannot escape until you kill each other. What happened to that friendship you two had anyway?" Luke asked.

"I don't like fake people, Luke. And I don't like to be lied to, or made fun of behind my back. That's where our "friendship" went. If you really want to call it that." Ginny replied. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Ok, no more arguing, up on stage, both of you, and sing this song until you get it right." He threw two sheets of paper at them and walked to the back of the Hall as they climbed up onto the stage. "Listen," he told them as flicked his wand and the song played through, then he nodded to them.

Draco just stared at Ginny for a moment. He couldn't believe his, no not his, cheery little Cherry had written such a wonderfully sad song. He almost wanted to cry and Malfoys did not cry, especially in front of other people. He shook his head. He had really screwed up this time.

_(Draco)I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

_(Both)'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(Draco)You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_

_(Ginny)The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

(Both)'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_(Both)'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(Draco)You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

Ginny opened her eyes and glared right at Draco. He hated himself, he had since the "incident", but her eyes so harsh and cold and _hurt_, made the hate triple a thousand times.

"I'm leaving. You'll have to deal without me for the rest of the day." The red head said as she jumped off the stage and calmly walked out of the Great Hall. Draco wanted to follow her, but as he started to get off the stage, Luke intervened.

"Draco, let's practice that new song you wanted to sing. What was it? Walk Away (Maybe)?"

"Merlin," Draco thought, "I don't want to sing that now." He sighed, though, and prepared to sing his newly written song.

_I made this bed  
I choose to lie in it  
Live with my regrets  
Sleep with what I said  
Could this be the end  
Am I standing on the edge  
Of everything I wanted now _

_I was afraid  
I was afraid_

_Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything _

_Separate my soul  
With all the things we shared  
I'm fallin' to pieces now  
Say a prayer for me  
When you go to bed  
I'm in need of your faith now_

_I was afraid_

_Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything_

_If we could just reset  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything  
We don't have to walk away_

_Pray for me now  
I'm in need of faith  
Pray for me now  
I'm in need_

_Maybe I';m just scared  
To face the things I feared  
It's easier to walk away from everything_

_If we could just reset  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything_

_Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I failed  
It's easier to walk away from everything  
Walk away from everything  
Walk away from everything_

* * *

Ginny sat in her room, bawling. Why did she let him get to her? Why did she agree to sing her song with him? Why did she write the stupid song in the first place? Gods help her. She had liked Draco Malfoy. And she had kissed him. And she had liked the kiss. She was going to join Hades in the Underworld when her life was over.

She heard a soft hoot in her ear and almost screamed.

"Merlin, Flame, you scared me half to death." She untied the letter from his leg and he flew toward her common room to see Arrow, she presumed.

_Ginny,_

_Babe, I wish I was there. I'm sorry that he turned out to be a jerk or whatever. Just make sure what your doing is for the best. No offense, but maybe he was just angry at his mum, and he has been having a hard time since he became friends with you. I know your brothers have been threatening to disown you, maybe it just started to get to him._

_I think you should talk to him. There may be something you don't know and he may be truly sorry for what he did. Maybe there was something you missed in his little rant. _

_As for Harry, I don't know babe. You have to decide who you want more, who you have stronger feelings for, and you can't let anything get in the way of finding out. Not even the feelings for the other guy. Anyway, just think about it and I'll see you soon._

_Tara_

Ginny thought back. Was there something she had missed?

_"Do you really want to know?" he yelled. "YOU! Ever since I started being friends with you, my life has been a living hell! My father's voice rings in my head every moment, telling me that it's disgraceful to be friends with such filth! My house members already shun me for not wanting to be a deatheater, and it'll be even worse now, being friends with a goody two-shoes Gryffindor. And today my mother decides that she's going to control my life and tell me what I can and cannot do. She doesn't realize she's denying . . . Never mind, just go away."_

"Denying him what?" Ginny asked herself. She had to find out what he was talking about, the choices she was about to make were big ones, and every detail was important. She got up and ran out of the room.

AN- Okay finally that chapter is done. Songs are Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee and Walk Away (Maybe) by Good Charlottle.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories Found, Memories Made

AN- Wow! I seem to just have a lot of inspiration tonight! I like it! I hope it continues like this! This chapter is now HBP friendly.

Diclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything from any of the books. I wish I did, but sadly, no. I do own anything you do not recognize.

Chapter Nine

Draco plodded through the halls of Hogwarts, not wanting to go back to his rooms, knowing Ginny was there. Why had he said those horrid things to her? No wonder she was mad at him, he had been so cruel. He had been . . . he had been acting like his father.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had done the one thing he promised himself he would never do again. He punched a random suit of armor in aggravation and surprisingly, instead of just staying or moving to the side, it disintegrated to reveal a passageway.

'What's this?' Draco thought, before starting down the long passage, not knowing where it would lead him.

* * *

Ginny ran out of the portrait hole and down the corridor, looking for Draco. She ran all the way down to the Great hall, but he wasn't there. She couldn't find him anywhere! Of all the times for him to go running off, it had to be now, when she really needed to talk to him, when her curiosity was eating at her from the inside.

* * *

It was just a room, almost like a common room, except someone had claimed it. Pictures were all around, though he didn't know who most of them were. Most were muggle pictures, not moving, just smiling and happy. He settled down on the couch nearest the fireplace, and was startled as the fire started roaring.

He shook his head, there was probably justa spell to make it do that when someone sat down. Several fireplaces were enchantedin the same way at White Manor, but he had never encountered on at Hogwarts. Glancing around,a large leather book caught his eye.He picked it up fromthe end table beside him, and started flipping through it, discovering it to be not a book, but a photo album.Draco was silent,wondering who these people were and how long ago they went to Hogwarts.

Then he saw it, the one person he recognized. There were pictures of his mother, with GRYFFINDORS! She wasn't the only Slytherin in the pictures either, but he didn't recognize the others.

He started looking at the pictures closer, most of these were moving pictures. A picture of his mother and what looked like another Harry Potter, that must have been his dad, and a, wait, a young Sirius Black! His mother had told him none of the family associated with him after he got sorted into Gryffindor and was burned off the family tree. But there she was, acting like his best friend, tickling him, and laughing. He didn't understand.

Draco flipped the pages again, more and more pictures of his mother popping up. Then the last page there was a picture of two girls. His mother and a auburn headed girl, and underneath the picture it was signed:

Narcissa Black and Molly Prewitt

Best Friends Forever

'Who in the hell was Molly Prewitt?' Draco thought. She obviously was in Gryffindor by her uniform and she was well dressed in wizarding designer clothes underneath the robes, so she was upperclass. But he didn't recall hearing of any Prewitts. He needed to ask his mother about it. Or maybe Ginny would know, if she ever forgave him for what he did.

He took the album and left the room, noting it's location in his mind. He would bring Ginny here and show her this place, it would become their place this time and they would leave their pictures behind.

* * *

Ginny sat in front of the fireplace in the common room. She was beginning to get worried, Draco hadn't come back yet and it had been an hour since she had given up looking for him.

Then she heard someone give the password outside and she practically jumped on him when he entered.

"I was so worried about you! I went looking for you so I could talk to you and no one could find you or tell me where you had went!" She yelled as she hugged him. He gave her a funny look.

"I thought you were mad at me. Of course, you had every right to be. You didn't have to worry about me."

"Well, I do. And I am mad at you, but I want to talk to you about it! That's why I was looking at you, I remembered something. Come, sit down and talk to me." Ginny pulled him over to the couch, just then noticing the album he carried in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked, curiously.

"It's just a picture album. I show it to you later." Draco paused. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all those things I said. I shouldn't have and I was acting like my father and . . . I guess my mom just really got to me with some of the things she said, the hypocrite."

"I know your sorry, Sunshine." He smiled at the use of his nickname. "I forgive you. It almost got to me to, all the things people were saying about us. I understand why you did that, you just have to promise me it'll never happen again."

"I promise. If I ever, in the slightest, act like my father again, you have every right to curse me at your will."

"Ok, I'll hold you to that." She smiled as she hugged him again. "But there was something I wanted to ask you about. When you had your little rant in your room, you said something about your mother denying you something, but you never finished the thought. What was she denying you?" He smiled slightly and looked at her.

"She was denying me the only thing I ever really wanted."

"And what is that?" He smiled at her, reaching up to rub her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"You'll know someday."

* * *

"Okay, children," Said Luke, a few days later. "While I am glad you to are back on good terms, this constant joy and laughter is severely distracting. And I'm fairly positive it is not healthy for any of us, especially me."

"Sorry, Luke. It's all her fault, she won't be serious for one minute." Draco said, taking on his arrogant stature.

"Me? You're the one that keeps tickling me with Fred and George's Tickling Tummy Ticklers." Draco just lifted his eyebrows at her, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, whatever, I DO NOT CARE! Just sing the songs and get practice over with. Who's going first?"

"I will," answered Ginny, then she proceeded to push Draco off the stage. Luke shook his head and let out a shaky breath. It was going to be a long day. "Okay, I'm ready." Ginny said, and Luke looked up to see Draco lying on the floor, glaring at Ginny, and the red head with a smile on her face ready to sing.

"Finally, just go."

_When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
and she'd read me a story  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory _

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself _

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellarWaiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armor is me  
So I'm gonna set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself_

Ginny glanced down at Draco. Her song was about wanting to be her own hero, about someone who would be her equal. Did Harry fit this, or did he only want to be savior to the damsel in distress that she wasn't?

AN-Okay. I guess I'm done with this chapter. The song was Cinderella by Play.


	10. Chapter 10: Parents and Butterflies

AN- Here we go with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry about the long wait for the chapter! This chapter is now HBP friendly.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Bursts into tears and runs toward her room "I only wanted to tie him to my bed!" LOL

Chapter 10

"Draco! Where are you?" yelled Ginny, walking into their rooms after a solo practice.

"Merlin, a loudmouth Cherry! That's where my hearing went. I'm here, just looking at this photo album." She laughed at his comment and seated herself on the arm of his chair.

"You were gonna show that to me. Know anyone in the pictures?"

"Yeah, my mum with Gryffindors, very buddy buddy with gryffs. Look at this one." He turned to the last age of the album, showing her the picture of his mum and Molly Prewitt. "I don't know who the girl is though."

"Draco, Molly Prewitt is my mum."

* * *

_My Dearest Ginger Cat,_

_Hey, Girly! Watch ya doin'? Your answer better be your hottie roommate! Hehe! Anyways, I kinda have bad news. I am still coming to Hogwarts, but I have some tag-a-longs from Salem. Yep, you guessed it, Cormac and Sean themselves. Now that the bad news is over, more good news. LORI IS COMING! Hehe! She's a new teach at Hogwarts! Yay! Cormac didn't plan on his sister being there! By the way, keep this on the DL, we're not supposed to know yet!_

_Love Bunches,_

_Tara_

Ginny threw herself back on her bed and groaned. Cormac was coming to Hogwarts?

_This year will be so much fun!_

'Yeah, if fun is being chased around and annoyed by an ex-fling.'

"Can I read the letter, Cherry?" Asked Draco, walking into her room.

"Sure, if you want." She replied setting up, as he plopped down beside her. Draco quickly scanned the letter and looked back up at her.

"Explain. I don't know who these people are." He said, giving her his confused-as-hell look.

"Cormac is an ex-fling of mine from last summer when I visited Tara. Sean is Tara's ex-boyfriend from around the same time. There's a big long story behind both of the breakups, but both were jerks and they both want us back. So they will be following us for the rest of the school year, but Lori is coming. Lori is Cormac's older sister and she loves Tara and me and always takes up for us." Ginny explained.

"Well, they wont be following you around if I have anything to do with it." Draco said, sitting up straight and flexing his muscles.

"Oh, my big bad Draco will protect me? What will you do, turn into a ferret and pounce on him?" Ginny laughed as Draco's mouth dropped open.

"I don't like you anymore." He said defiantly, slouching down and pouting. Ginny watched him push out his lower lip and felt a strange fluttering in her stomach. She placed her hand on her tummy, trying to get it to stop, but Draco misread her actions.

"Hungry? Let's go get food." And he grabbed her hand to pull her out of the room. All Ginny could think of were the sparks when he touched her and the shivers running up and down her spine.

"Are you okay, Cherry?" He asked as they walked out of their rooms and down towards the kitchens. "You seem a little distant today, did you decide to travel to Pluto and leave your body here?"

"Huh? Um, sure." She answered, not having heard a word he said. He grinned at her and Ginny felt as if she was melting.

'Breathe, Ginevra.'She thought. 'What the crap is going on with me? Harry, I love Harry.'

_But you never got these kind of feelings with Harry. Sure you were nervous and all, but melting when he smiles, I don't think we got to that one._

'Go away.'

"Never mind. So, what do you want to eat?" He tickled the pear and walked into the kitchen. She followed, not quite knowing why she was reacting to him the way she was, but knowing she was kind of liking the new feelings

* * *

'What was wrong with me today?' Ginny asked herself, lying in bed later that night.

_You like Draco. Why don't you just admit it, at least to yourself?_

'I don't like him!'

_Shivers, sparks, butterflies? What is that a sign of then? Epilepsy?_

'I don't like him! How could I like him, he's like my best friend!'

_Your mum and dad are best friends. Didn't they always tell you your husband would be the one person you could do anything with or tell anything to?_

'Oh, Gods, I can't like him! I won't...I..I...Merlin, I like him! But, once again, what about Harry? I love him!' Ginny groaned and rolled over to go to sleep, but found she couldn't, she had too many things on her mind. Setting up and pulling her notebook off her night stand, she began to write.

The next morning Ginny walked into the Great Hall, still scribbling away into her notebook. Draco was on stage singing and she took a few seconds to gaze at his angelic form before setting at one of the tables and going back to her writing.

"What are you writing, Ginny? Another song we can add to your list?" Luke asked, walking up to her.

"I wrote a song last night, I'm still working on the music, though. Wait, I think I'm done." She laid down her pen and flexed her wrist to get all the kinks out.

"Okay, why don't you get up there and sing that song for me?" He motioned toward the stage that Draco was climbing off of.

"But, I don't know if the music is totally right. And, the lyrics may need to be tweaked a little. And..." She was cut off.

"Ginny, I know it's a rough cut, but I want to hear the song to see if we need to put it in the show or not." Ginny swallowed and made her way to the stage slowly. She watched Luke flick his arm to her notebook, then toward the stage, and her music started to play.

_You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt _

_I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

_Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside  
Or do you love somebody else  
Should I keep this to myself  
I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you_

_I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

_Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing_

_I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

Ginny looked at Draco. He grinned up at her with his 'I-love-it' smile. She melted again, then shook her head to get out of her stupor. The day was going to be interesting.

* * *

She lay back on one of the long wooden tables, tired from the day and severely confused. Why did she always let her brain get the best of her? She should have been able to say, 'this thing with Draco is just a crush, infatuation, and Harry is forever.' She couldn't, because she didn't know if it was true or not. Suddenly a blonde head popped over her.

"Gods, Draco, you about gave me a heart attack." He grinned, sitting down beside her asGinny sat up. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you just seem a little out of it. Luke told us to leave like ten minutes ago." A confused look spread her face, and she jumped off the table, preparing to leave the Great Hall.

"I don't remember that." She shook her head as they started to walk out of the Great Hall. 'What is wrong with me! I can usually double task, I can think about anything and not get distracted. What is it about this guy that makes me forget everything?'

AN- Well, there's a chapter. The song is Butterflies don't lie by Kaci.


	11. Chapter 11: Merry Meet

An- Fun fun! Another chapter is on its way! This story has been revamped to fir Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. And the rest of the chapters shall continue on. I can't wait, its so much fun to make the characters do whatever you want.

By the way, I just realized the rating was M, I have changed it for the time being, and it should stay T.

Disclaimer- I own the things you don't recognize and that don't belong to someone else.

Chapter Eleven

_Ginevra walked down a long corridor, filled magnificently with rose petals. Candelabra graced the walls, guiding her path toward the unknown. Slowly the candles dimmed and she was left only with the moonlight from the window at the end of the corridor, which graced a human form yet unrecognizable to her. As she loomed closer, she took reference of the angelic glow the man cast, and how it seemed to draw her to him more and more with every step she took. _

_He turned to face her as she arrived at his side. Running his soft knuckles down the side of her face, he leaned down to kiss her lips, as if they were the sweetest rose petals to grace te earth's surface. _

"_Be with me forever, Ginevra?" He questioned, already knowing what her answer would be. She smiled up at him, a shine to her beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Yes, Yes." And he captured her lips once more with his. _

Ginny's alarm chose to go off at that exact moment.

"Bloody stupid thing. I was having a good dream." She grabbed her journal in her bedside table and quickly jotted down her dream. Stretching, she stood and quickly walked toward the bathroom to shower and dress, knowing fully well that her crush was doing the same thing only a room away.

Finishing her "primping", as Draco referred to it, she walked into he common room to wait for Draco to finish so they could go down to breakfast. Gods, she was falling for her roommate, her singing partner, her friend. She wondered what would happen to their friendship if they did get together.

"GINNY!" Draco said for the third time.

"Yeah?" She looked up at Draco's form and blushed. "Sorry, I must have spaced out for a second."

"What's been up with you lately? You always seem to be concentrating on something else. Is it a guy? Does my 'ittle Cherry have a crush?" He teased as they walked out of the portrait hole on their way to breakfast.

"No!" Ginny responded forcibly to Draco's teasing. He chose to ignore her.

"Is it the one the song was about? You must really like him to write a song like that about him..."

"DRACO! GODS! CAN WE JUST DROP IT?" She yelled loudly. Draco flinched and moved away from her.

"Sorry, Gin. I was just playing." He replied, looking weirdly at the redhead.

"I know, Sunshine. Sorry, I'm just in kinda a weird mood. We only have, what, six days until the concert. I'm really nervous." She said, looking at the ground and knowing in her mind and heart that it wasn't the main thing bothering her.

Draco knew something was up with Ginny, and it wasn't the upcoming concert. She was so confident when she sang, nothing could bother her, not even a crowd of half a million. It had to be a guy, she reacted so badly to his teasing about a crush that it had to be a guy. But what guy? She hadn't seen anyone since they had been practicing at Hogwarts and as far as he knew she wasn't getting letters from anyone but friends and family. Draco mentally ran through the list of guy friends he knew she had gotten letters from. There was always Harry Potter but he didn't know what was going on with them, Colin Creevey was gay as was his little brother..., no one popped out as someone she could like.

'_What about that guy from America?' _he asked himself. _'Surely not. She talked as if she despised him, but maybe it was one of those hate/love things.' _He shook his head and finished eating his breakfast. He would get to the bottom of the situation. But the one guy he hadn't thought about her liking was himself.

* * *

"Children, now, we only have six days until the concert. We must practice, practice, practice. Dancing especially, I still don't believe you two are comfortable dancing with eat other on all your songs and you must be. The crowd must believe you two know each other inside and out. That you are lovers, friends, or whatever else you need to be to put on a show." Ginny mentally blushed at the word lovers and briefly wondered what it would be like to be Draco's lover before letting her attention fall back on Luke and his little speech. "Now, I think we should practice the songs with the most dancing. So, on with practice." The teens climbed up onto the stage and faced the thought of the long day ahead of them.

* * *

Draco watched Ginny as she sang the last song of the day. Thinking about the American guy and the fact that Ginny, his Ginny, could like him brought an unexpected emotion to the surface, jealousy. He shook his head._ His _Ginny? Jealousy? Since when were Malfoy's jealous, they had everything they wanted and if they didn't, it didn't take much to get it. Was he starting to like this red headed minx who he had just started a strong friendship with? And a better question was, would he sacrifice their friendship to try to make it more?

Their was a sudden raucous from outside the doors of the great hall, and after a moment, three people walked in. With long black hair and almost darker eyes, the tall, dark skinned girl was beautiful.

'But she's nothing compared to my Cherry.' Thought Draco, then he shook his head and looked at the guys. The first had to be just an inch shorter than his own height of 6'3, and with his messy dirty blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes, Draco was sure he was a fan of the ladies. The second, a few inches shorter than the first, had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes, and was obviously a ladies' man too.

"Tara!" Ginny yelled, stopping in the middle of her song to run down and catch her best friend in what had to be the tightest hug ever. Pulling away she nodded to the blonde, then to the brunette. "Cormac, Sean." She moved her gaze back to Tara and pulled her into another hug, like it had been years since they had seen one another. She glanced in Draco's direction and pulled away from Tara once more.

"Tara, Guys, this is Draco Malfoy." She introduced them as she moved to stand beside him. "Draco, this is Tara Denali, my best friend and the one who's been writing me letters about how hot you are for the past few weeks." She laughed and smiled at her best friend, who smirked in return. "These guys are Cormac McManaway and Sean Grey." Draco shook both the male's hands, but as he moved on to Tara she enveloped him in a hug. Pulling back ,she laughed.

"Sorry about that. Ginny here has dibs on you, so I had to get a feel before she can rightfully kill me for it." Tara smiled innocently at her best friend, but before Ginny could reply, Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall. Hers was a face Ginny hadn't seen since being here.

"Ah, here is where you got to. Well, Tara, your things have been moved to Miss Weasley's room temporarily, until school starts. I rest assured Miss Weasley has no problem with this?"

"No, ma'am." She replied to the headmistress, glad to see she was still herself after the damage that had occurred in the past years.

"Mr. McManaway, Mr. Grey. If you to will follow me I shall show you to your temporary rooms. I am sure Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy can show Tara the way to theirs." They made their way from the Great Hall, but not without both boys glancing behind them to glare at Draco.

"Well, Draco. Sean and Cormac are jealous of you. I think I like ya' already." She smiled up at him, then turned back toward Ginny. "So, where's are room at? And do you mind if I sleep with this strikingly handsome man beside me instead of you?"

"Please Tara, don't inflate his ego anymore than it already is. He takes more time in the mornings 'primping' than I do." Tara's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow, usually it's you making everyone late, Nevra."

"How many nick names do you have for Cherry, exactly?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh, just a few. The only one that's not a shortening of her name is Ginger Cat. Cherry's a good one, I have to give you props for thinking that up." Ginny shook her head at the two of them. They would get along fine, though she predicted they would, playfully, argue all of the time.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let's show Tara her new home." And they bounced out of the Great Hall, Ginny forgetting about her crush, Draco forgetting about his jealousy, and Tara thinking that the two of them would be perfect together.


	12. Chapter 12: Crazy Girls

AN- And for the first update in forever, I give you a gracious present! Who thinks they can guess what it is?? Mwahahahaha. Anyways...I need to stop hanging out with those evil guys...

Disclaimer- I own only Dinkums, Sydney Malfoy, Tara Denali, Sean Grey, Cormac McManaway, Luke Morris, and Rudy Bega. I think thats it!!

Chapter 12

Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking around as if to find the cause of his sudden push out of dreamland. It however, was not in his pitch-dark room, but drifted from another part of the suite. He pushed himself out of bed and looked at the clock beside him, before shaking his head and heading out the door.

What could those bloody girls be doing at one o'clock in the morning? Edging toward the door, he cautiously opened it only to be suddenly shocked fully awake. Ginny and Tara were dancing around the room to blaring music, in practically nothing. Several moments passed by as he stood, mouth hanging open, in the doorway. Then Tara noticed him, flicking her wand at the stereo to turn it down. Ginny looked around confused before spotting him.

"Well, Draco, how nice of you to join us. Please, do close your mouth though, it is not proper to gawk. We are adequately covered, there is nothing I'm sure you havent seen before." She smirked at him, snapping him out of his trance.

"You call that adequately covered?" He looked both of them up and down, cropped halter tops and shorts so short he didnt think there was any reason for them.

"Silly Draco, Tara smiled at him. "So was there a reason for your appearance? Or did you just miss us?"

"Actually, I am losing precious moments of sleep because of your music. I was awoken from a very good dream." She got a strange look on her face and then smiled apologetically at him.

"So sorry. Well, I'm tired anyway, so I guess we'll go to bed and let you get your beauty sleep." Ginny finally decided to speak up after recovering from seeing Draco sleep rumpled and without a shirt.

"But Tara, I'm nowhere near tired. I couldnt sleep if I wanted to."

"I couldnt go back to sleep either. I'm awake now." He glanced over at Ginny, taking in her flushed, half dressed state. "Good thing we have a short day tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Well, too bad. I'm tired. So you two can go be all hunky dory in the common room. I'm sleeping." As if to prove her point, she flicked her wand to turn off the lights and crawled into the extra bed that had been set up in Ginny's room. Ginny giggled, but headed toward the common room anyway.

"Come on, we don't want to disturb her. We might get a glimpse of her bad side." Draco turned into the common room, setting down on the couch. Ginny followed, slowly shutting the door, but not before Tara could comment.

"I heard that!" She shook her head as the door clicked closed.

"Really, that girl can be totally bipolar at times, and a complete pain in my butt." She threw herself down beside him.

"And youre friends with her because?" She turned to look at Draco and arched an eyebrow.

"The same reason I'm friends with you."

"And that would be?"

"I dont know, tell me when you figure it out." He laughed, shaking his head at the nut setting beside him. Ginny stretched and turned, putting her head in his lap so she could lay down.

"Im not a pillow, you know." He said, looking down at the innocent expression on her face.

"I know, really, this is so much more comfortable." Ginny wiggled around a bit trying to get more comfortable, not noticing her shirt was riding up a bit. Draco did notice though, and it took all his control for him not to groan.

_'Why does this girl get to me so much?'_ he wondered as he watched her avidly. _'What is it that makes her so different from all the others?'_ He leaned back and closed his eyes, wondering why everything was so complicated.

"Sunshine?" Ginny asked softly, as she realized his eyes were closed.

"Yeah, Cherry."

"I'm gonna go to bed. You seem tired and I dont want to keep you awake." She sat up and moved to get off the couch as he opened his eyes.

"Really, I'm not." Draco responded, raising his head off the back of the couch.

"Okay," Ginny responded, not really believing him. "I'm going to go to bed anyway, I'm starting to get a little tired." Draco just nodded, watching as she went to open the door to her room. She looked disbelieving at it, as she tried to open it again. "I cant believe it. She locked me out." Ginny turned to look at him and he laughed, getting up to try it as well.

"Want me to get my wand and unlock it?" He asked her, but she shook her head.

"It wont work, remember? It can only be unlocked from the inside, by my wand, or by McGonagall." Draco nodded, suddenly remembering the charms put on their rooms. "Tara was told about it earlier. I bet she had this planned since then."

"She is a minor genius, isn't she? When it comes to making things happen like she wants them to?" Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Every time she decided I would be perfect with some random guy, she also decides she has to hook us up in some extremely eccentric way that either works wonderfully or totally bombs." Ginny shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl."

"Well for right now, we need to get some sleep. Why don't you take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch? Just let me get a blanket and pillow."

"Draco, I can't take your bed. I'll sleep on the couch, it doesn't bother me." She had that defiant look on her face and Draco knew she wouldn't give in.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tickle you until I get my way." She shrieked and quickly ran from him but he was too fast. Her cornered he at their couch, pushing her down on it and mercilessly tickling her.

"Draco! ….Please…p-please s-stop. I c-can't….breath….D-Draco." After a moment, he stopped letting her catch her breath, and he let out a hearty laugh as she glared up at him.

"I hate you, do you know that?"

"Of course Cherry, I know." He rolled his eyes as she continued to glare at him.

"Get away so I can get up." Ginny pushed his shoulders in attempt to get him away, he wasn't steady enough. The next thing they knew, Draco was sprawled on top of her.

"Gods, you big lug, get off of me. Really, a Malfoy that had no balance, where did they find you? In a trash bin somewhere?" She expected a witty comment, or at least a glare, but as she looked up at him, she found his eyes just gazing at her. "Draco, are you okay? Draco…." She was cut off as his lips descended on hers.

It was the most amazing kiss of her life, so much slower and more passionate than their previous one. Was she supposed to be with Draco? Didn't she love Harry? She didn't know what to think, so she let all her thoughts go and continued kiss the beautiful man on top of her.

* * *

Tara peeked out the door, but she couldn't see them. On tiptoe, she crept toward the couch, taking a quick glance over it to see the kissing couple. Inside her head, she squealed in excitement. Now that Draco was in the picture, she just needed to get Harry out of the picture. He wasn't right for Ginny and they all knew it, including some subconscious part of Ginny. Letting out a silent yawn, she walked back into her room and crawled into the bed. She needed to be well rested for the next part of her plan. 


	13. Chapter 13: New

Okay, so, after all this time, I've decided that I have to finish this story. I loved it, and once upon a time, I had great plans for it. So these plans have been brought back to life. I am hoping to finish this story soon. Wish me luck and keep me on it!!!

Disclaimer-I own what I own. Nothing from the Harry Potter books.

_Previously:_

_It was the most amazing kiss of her life, so much slower and more passionate than their previous one. Was she supposed to be with Draco? Didn't she love Harry? She didn't know what to think, so she let all her thoughts go and continued kiss the beautiful man on top of her._

Chapter 13

She didn't know how long she had been laying there, him on top of her, kissing her, but it was just in that moment that she noticed his hands roaming all over her semi-naked body. When one brushed a lightly over her breast, she pulled away from him.

"Draco…" She started, but his eyes got wide and he practically jumped off of her and into one of the armchairs closer to the fire.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to kiss you so bad and then when I did, I just couldn't stop it was just so…" Draco trailed off, dropping his head into his hands. He looked so pitiful, but she couldn't help but laugh a little. Ginny got up and knelt by his chair, pulling his hands away from his face. She wasn't prepared for the defeated look on his face, the sad look in his eyes.

"Draco, what's wrong? Was the kiss that bad?" She asked, confused.

"I just… It's just…" He shook his head. "I wanted to kiss you, so bad, Gin. But, you…you like Potter, or that guy Cormac…you don't want me. And don't deny it. I saw the look on your face when you pushed me away." She reached her hand up to cup his cheek and smiled softly at him.

"Draco…that song I wrote…it was about you. I am attracted to you, and I've been mulling over it for weeks. I thought I loved Harry, but there's just something about you, something I feel when I'm around you that I need to explore. Our friendship, well, I don't want to ruin it with a relationship, but I don't know how else to find out what's between us." He smiled, but quickly looked confused again.

"Then why did you push me away?" Ginny blushed, all down her body, he noticed because of her limited amount of clothing.

"I…well…I've never done anything but kiss a guy. And even then, I've never done more than just a peck, never snogged anyone. But we were lying there, doing more than I had ever done with a guy, and I felt your hand brush over my…my chest and, well…I got nervous." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to do that. And I didn't mean to make you nervous. I actually figured you had done a whole lot more with some of your other boyfriends." She shook her head and blushed again. He smiled, leaning to kiss her on the forehead, then stood, pulling her up with him. "So, does this mean you'll allow me to take you out on a date tomorrow night?"

"Sure, Sunshine, I'd love to." Draco smiled again and leaned in to softly kiss her lips.

"Well, we better get some sleep. Go ahead and take my bed. I insist." He lightly pushed her toward his door, but she resisted.

"Only if you'll join me." At that comment, he wiggled his eyebrows. "But no funny business, mister, just sleeping…in the same bed…with you holding me." He laughed.

"Okay, Gin. If you insist."

* * *

She liked being held while she slept, Ginny decided. She had been lying awake for twenty minutes or more beside her…friend…boyfriend…she wasn't sure what he was now. But she knew what she wanted, her head spun with thoughts. What did her new…relationship with Draco mean, especially in the case of Harry? Obviously she knew she liked Draco more, but did it mean her feelings for Harry weren't real? Or were they simply platonic?

Ginny shook her head, deciding it didn't matter. She knew the feelings she had for her Sunshine were more than she had ever had for Harry.

_Your Sunshine, huh? When did he become yours?_

'Last night.' She smiled and slid out of his arms, wanting to take a shower and knowing her bedroom door was unlocked now.

* * *

As Draco slowly started to wake up, his thoughts were on the night before, Ginny was his now.

'Gods, I'm dating….well, sort of dating a Weasley.' He smiled. 'I hope my father's turning in his grave right now.' Then he reached out for her, to hold her in his arms again.

His eyes snapped open when his arms encountered empty space and he realized she wasn't there. Had she left in the middle of the night, deciding she liked Potter better, that she didn't want to be with him? Had he scared her? Had the night before been too much for her? He groaned, smacking himself in the head and getting up to take a shower. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day of practice.

* * *

He walked to practice weary of the conversations that were sure to take place that day. Draco was mulling over what he would say, how he would make everything right between them, as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall and right into a mass a red hair. As she whipped around, the view didn't change much. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, but she smiled brightly up at him.

"How did you sleep last night, Sunshine?" She asked innocently. He couldn't decide if it was an honest question or if she was just mocking him. He started to throw an insult back at her, but held it back, thinking about what she had told him the night before. Maybe she was as innocent, if not more than she looked. Draco decided the only way to know was to test the waters. He leaned down to kiss her lips softly, cupping her jaw with his hands and tilting it up to meet his own. She responded eagerly, but he could feel that she still had her guard up, she was still nervous about what was happening.

"Amazingly well, Cherry. Where did you disappear to?" He asked, wanting to know why she wasn't by his side when he woke up.

"Sorry, I was just laying there awake for awhile and I didn't want to wake you up, you looked too peaceful. So I went to take a shower." She answered. "You know that Tara was spying on us last night, right? My door was probably unlocked since you kissed me." He just shrugged and smiled, whatever Tara was doing, she could keep up, because he liked it very much.


End file.
